There is an increased demand of infrastructure solutions for charging electric vehicles. However, most such solutions aims at setting up new charging stations demanding new connections to the mains. Expamples of such solutions could be found in DE 10 2007 038 245, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,563,491 and 7,984,852. WO 2011/042322 and US 2011/0213656 both relates to new such charging stations in combination with management of parking spaces. Such systems are expensive and complicated because of the extensive construction work that is required but also because of construction permits required in most countries. Accordingly, there is a need for cheap, simple and flexible solutions regarding infrastructure for electric vehicles.